


New Do

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Age-otori (Japanese): To look worse after a haircut</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Do

“What do you think?” Dave’s tone is nonchalant, but the way he leans in as he asks the question suggests that he cares about your opinion. The fact that he came to you first, immediately after cutting his own hair in his room, also suggests that. Honestly, you aren’t very good at reading people, and his body language would have gone entirely over your head if you didn’t already suspect his neurotic obsession with your opinion of his fashion decisions.

A suspicion that had been growing over the past two years on the meteor. A suspicion that was really more of a comprehensive knowledge. You had spent many a night alchemizing outfits and modeling them together. He would sometimes offer suggestions concerning what Rose might find most tantalizing, but mostly he deferred to your judgement on his selections.

Other nights would consist of a constant stream of selfies from across the meteor, looking for suggestions on how popped his collar should be to best annoy Karkat, how messy his hair should be to appear as though he did not put any effort into his appearance before his date with Terezi, or just to show off his latest fancy duds.

To solidify things, Dave had also spent many evenings whining to you about Karkat’s latest insults to his clothing selection, Terezi’s suggestion that his color choices did not smell right, and otherwise fretting over every detail of his appearance.

So when he leans in to ask you what you think about his new haircut, you don’t really have to guess his intentions at all. You know for sure he cares very much what you think of him.

Which is why you try so hard to stifle your laughter. His hair, which normally looked like an awkward cross between an avian creature and such a creature’s mangy nest, was now cut short on one side, and styled into numerous orange spikes on the other.

Your attempt to stifle your laughter is a resounding failure. It becomes difficult to breathe and you clutch your side. You nearly fall from your chair.

“So, no good, huh?” His air of aloof detachment to the situation was unconvincing.

You nod, but then catch another glimpse of him and his absurd half-spiked head. You flop from your chair to the floor.

Dave shakes his head, peering down at you. “Back to the drawing board I guess.”

“Yes,” you gasp.


End file.
